


Silent in the Trees (Hello)

by Red_Forest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Concerts, Depression, Friendship, Josh Lives, Josh is Sad, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Top Tyler, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Forest/pseuds/Red_Forest
Summary: Why won't you speak?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning for self harm**
> 
> I was thinking about the song Trees and Tyler's interview about the album Vessel and he basically talks about how he went into the forest looking for something and he wasn't quite sure what, and the song is simple yet has so much impact and meaning. It inspired me to sum it up a bit. This is just my own fan story on the inspiration behind the song, this is not mean't to be accurate or in anyway what really did happen. Hopefully you enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you and stay alive :)

The wind blew through the trees calmly, creating a soft chorus of leaves clapping together. The stars burned holes through the navy sky, illuminating the lonely forest. 

Tears streamed down his face as he ran. He didn’t understand. Nobody really did. Tyler wanted answers, his thoughts drowning him, pulling him under the river that was once reality. He didn't know what exactly he was searching for, he just knew he needed something. Tyler felt like something was out here. Something that was important. Answers, maybe. His feet pounded against the ground, shooting dew droplets in all directions like waves hitting a cliff.

His chest heaving violently, every inch of his body shaking. Tyler dropped to his knees, the water on the grass soaking into his jeans, his cold hands grabbing handfuls of the grass, ripping it free from the soil. He knew what he was seeking was close. To quiet, he thought. 

“I know where you are!” he shouted, his voice catching in the dried throat. His tears glowing silver from the moon, still raining from his tired eyes.   
Silence still hung in the air. No response. Nothing. No wind, the leaves have stopped their applauding. “I know you're here!” nothing. Silence. 

“I can feel it! You're here!” He screamed at the idol trees. His nails digging into the ground, sore. His fingers throbbed in pain, blood gathering under his nails.  
“Hello?! Why won’t you speak to me?!” The trees still silent, swaying in the wind, taunting. 

Their shadows over exaggerated by the night sky, making them appear more threatening than they would be during the bright hours of the day time.  
“Hello?!” Nothing. Silence. “You're a coward! Coward, coward, coward…” His voice plummeting in volume, running his bloody fingers through his hair, clotted blood smearing across his forehead.  
“I can feel your breath…” He whispered out, glancing up into the treetops, the calm green ceiling towering over him.

“I want to know you” He cried out, his voice cracking from the endless sobbing. “...I….I want see…” he weeped, now in a weak whimper, his eyes burned from the cold mixed with the tears, pins and needles.   
“ I just want to say…” he sniffled his scarlet red nose, wiping it, blood painting his cold face. Shaking, alone. He’s alone. 

“Hello…?” he cried, tears mixing with blood like a sickening cocktail on his cheeks. He looked around the quiet forest once again. 

“Prove something to me that I’m not nuts!” He tormented the trees, jumping to his feet, balling up his fists. “Hello?!” His throat raw, blood dripping from his wrists. Tyler lifted his hand to his head, and like the director of a choir, the tree’s sang on cue. “Hey!”. Loud. Tyler jumped, instinctively covering his mouth. The were taunting him. They were hiding. Cowards.   
He felt a swell in his chest, anger inflamed his lungs, then his throat. 

“HELLO?!” his chest throbbed, angry tears leaking from his red eyes. “HELLO?!” He barked out, the trees echoing back at him with an equally as frustrated hello.   
“HELLOO?” the trees sang back to him. 

“Hello?” Tyler cocked his head, feeling weak still shaking, both from the cold, anxiety, and anger. Tyler once again dropped to his knees, sobbing, curling up into a ball onto the wet forest floor. He could hear the trees singing to him, a soft, calm lullaby.  
“Hey” They sang quietly, almost a whisper. They all danced in the wind, the stars reflecting off them. “Where are you?” Tyler sobbed. He felt his death watching him like bird from the safety of the branches. His wrists clotting, staining the grass a deep red. “Hello?” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“Hello” they repeated in a melodic manner. The leaves began clapping again, but it didn’t sound like claps this time, they sounded like the familiar drum snares he had heard for the past three years. Now hearing the clash of cymbals, the sticks hitting together like he had heard once before. the branches colliding. A bass drum. 

“Hello?” the trees repeated over the orchestra of branches. Tyler sobbed quietly, “Hello.” he replied back, sweetly, weak, he’s tired now.   
“Hello? Tyler?” a soothing familiar voice bends down to his crippled, bloody figure, resting a warm hand on his heaving shoulder. “Hello” he replied, rolling over. Josh.

“What are you doing out here?” Josh sat next to his friend, his hip rested against Tyler’s back. Tyler hicked and wheezed clutching the grass, the dew creating puddles on his hands.

”Tyler…?” Josh said softly, rubbing his friend’s shoulder, cold, shaking. “Josh” he cried, heaving. Tyler drew in a shaky breath, watching his frozen breath fog away from his mouth, disbursing into the night sky.   
“You okay?” Josh furrowed his brows, concerned for his friend. He’s never been like this before, or at least shown it before.   
“Yes. Thank you” Tyler sits up, wiping his nose, staring down at his legs, folded like crumpled up origami bird. 

“Tyler, please don’t lie to me.” Josh cocked his head slightly, watching his friend return to reality. Calming down, but still hiccuping for air.

“I’m not lying, Josh. I’m okay now. You always make me feel okay again” Tyler gave him a week, sad smile, dropping his cold, hands to his lap.  
“Well, what was wrong. As in ten minutes ago” Josh, returning his friends smile, shifts his position to his knees. 

“The past doesn’t matter, what matters in now. And I’m better now, so I think we should go home, because I wanna be home in the future. As in ten minutes from now.” Josh smiles brightly, chuckling at his response. 

“Ugh. Tyler. Let’s go home then, friend” Tyler and Josh stand up, Josh helping up Tyler, running his thumb over the cuts on his wrists. Josh shook his head, feeling sick looking at them. “Thank you” Josh glances up at Tyler, his eyes still misty from crying. Red. Josh frowned, and hugged Tyler. “Stay alive, Tyler. For me.” Josh’s voice was soft yet raspy. 

Tyler was taken back for a second, stiffening his muscles from the sudden contact. Tyler, realizing what he said, and what was all happening, Tyler hugged Josh back. Tight. He was warm compared to the forest’s night air that nipped at his exposed wet skin. 

“Okay” was all he could choke out without sobbing. “It’s okay to cry, Tyler.” He was shaking, cold, grabbing onto Josh’s shirt. “Okay” Tyler buried his face into Josh’s shoulder. “Don’t give up just yet, we can do it.”  
“Okay” Tyler glanced out into the trees. Silent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The crowd screamed, sounding like a thousand cars speeding down a highway. Tyler felt the adrenaline mixing with anxiety course throughout his entire body. He was hot and sweaty, the green lights from the screen behind him reflecting off his skin.   
He stared out amongst the thousands of people, thousands of eyes staring back at him. He glanced over at Josh, twice as hot, twice as sweaty than he was. Tyler couldn’t help but smile. He made it. He helped others make it. 

Tyler felt himself tearing up, remembering the night he ran off into the woods. The inspiration for the last song. Tyler looked down at the people beneath him, some crying, but all smiling brightly.  
Tyler clutched the drum mallets in his sweaty hands, Tyler listened to the build up of the song, it’s almost the end of the night. He heard the crowd hollering phrases. 

“Thank you!” 

“You saved my life” 

“I love you”

“I wouldn’t be here without you”.

“Tyler!”

He heard it a million times, but somehow every time felt the same as the first. He felt honored. Fulfilled. 

Tyler raised his arm, ready to strike the drum head. And then the crowd reminded him of the trees. The applauding leaves cheering on his drum solo as his played. He struck the sticks together before striking the drum.   
Tyler felt his chest swell as he began to scream. “Hello!” he knew nobody could hear him, but the tree’s still sang along with him. “Hello” They all screamed back, confetti rained down from the ceiling. Red. Like the dried blood from his wrists.

Tyler looked out onto the forest of people. People who he saved. The people that saved him. He lifted up his mallet, like a director of a choir, the tree’s sang on cue. “Hey!” Loud.   
Tyler screamed back “Hello?!” the tears escaping, his throat burning. Raw. He lifted his mallet above his drum once again, receiving the same response.  
The trees swayed with the music, clapping their leaves together. The final beat of the song came as he stood up on his platform. He wiped his eyes and smiled out into the crowd. Looking back over at Josh.

“We did it, Josh.”


End file.
